<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cool Hyena Facts by Storm54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413266">Cool Hyena Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54'>Storm54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rising Storms-Sonic Forces Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A kids paper on Hyena lifestyle from Mobius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rising Storms-Sonic Forces Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160732</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cool Hyena Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyena’s wait seven days to name a cub. Until then, they are called their mothers name and the number of pup the mother has birthed. <br/>They are named after a natural thing they remind the parents of. A cub that silently stalks in play, striking fast, would be called Snake. <br/>Depending on the marks of each pup, it shows what line they are, and what they are fit to be. A marking signatures what a certain the cub will grow into. What rank they are destined for. <br/> Each rank has a role to play. Stars have foresight, being able to plan for things they may not have seen. They lead the clan. Meteors have outside-the-box thinking, being able to find uncanny solutions for situations. They assist the Star in battle, and planning. Riptides can process things in incredible timing. They are messengers. Rockslides have strength. They fight and hunt. Flares have a talent for getting others to follow them. They are second in command to the Star. Nebula's have much compassion. They heal. Those are just a few of the many ranks among a Hyena clan. <br/>They all have a ranking order. A clan is led by the highest ranking member. Ranks can be shared, except for the ranks of Star, Flare, and Meteor.  <br/>If a hyena wishes to challenge a Star, Flare, or Meteor, they must accept the challenge. Both parties can yield at any time. The first hyena to yield in a rank duel looses the match. This does not happen often, as hyenas often get comfortable in the ranks they are in. If a hyena dies in a challenge, it is no-one's fault.<br/> Exile, death, and demotion are the three possible punishments for dangerous transgressions. Demotion to a lower rank is the most often used. This is mostly temporary. Death is used in cases of murder, or anything as horrible. <br/> Death can only be decided by a unanimous decision between the Star and Flare. If the Meteor and three adult clan members also votes death, then no-one may blame anyone except the one being put to death. This is used to give absolute certainty that the person being put to death is guilty. <br/> It is not often hyena's feel attraction to the same gender. How this is accepted depends on the Star. <br/>If a hyena chooses to leave, they may, but they can never return to the clan.  <br/>When a hyena takes a mate, this lasts until they are not in the same clan, one has wronged the other to an extent, death, or one desires to have another mate.<br/>Any gender can be Star.   <br/>If there is no hyena with the Star when the current one dies, the Flare takes over until one is of age. <br/>Hybrids are frowned upon, as they could come out with disabilities that could impair the pups life.<br/>Hyena’s do not have a deity they believe in. They believe in other concepts, like karma and reincarnation.<br/>Mental illness does oddly, not exist for hyena’s. <br/>The idea of markings deciding your destiny may be odd, they have never been wrong in recorded history.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>